Love and Sacrifice
by Cat McHall
Summary: Before storming the castle, Link teleports outside of Vah Ruta to reflect on his memories with Mipha and to reflect on the future with another. Under duress, Link invokes Mipha's name, beginning an emotional talk about Love and Duty. It is there Mipha offers a suggestion that would ease his concerns. Oneshot(s), SidLink, Gender and Species Swap Link.
1. Chapter 1

**Love and Sacrifice**

* * *

 _Vah Ruta_

A blue glow arrives a safe distance away from an armed Vah Ruta, the spirit of Mipha waiting for her Link to storm the castle. She knew Link teleported here, but thinks little of it since he's used her position as a travel point numerous times before.

Today, however is different.

No, Link just setups a campfire and just waits for the sun to set. Through her gift, she can feel that he is conflicted and waits for him to invoke her name.

As he used to when they were children and he ran into problems.

"Mipha" Link whispered, "May we speak once more?" Mipha materialized next to him, 'sitting' beside him.

"What troubles your mind?" Mipha calmly asked.

"I remember" Link sighed, "I remember everything about us. I remember having a crush on you, though I kept it secretive for numerous reasons, my silent act being one of them."

"You...you had a crush on me?" Mipha muttered. If she was alive, her face would be red by now.

"I did" Link looked down to the fire, "But I was afraid to say anything, since I was concerned about the future."

"How so?"Mipha asked.

"Lifespan" Link tapped his fingers, "A Hylian lives no more than a hundred years, while a Zora can live five times that. I was afraid of leaving you alone for a few extra centuries after I had passed on, so I never spoke out my heart." He clenched his fist, wiping away a tear. Mipha placed her ghostly hand on his shoulder, before facing him in the eye.

"I had the same fear" she admitted, "I was less bold back then because of that fact; in retrospect, I probably could've waited to join you."

"I see" Link gave a sad smile, "Do you think Sidon would think the same?"

"My brother?" her eyes went wide, "Link...are you telling me you have a crush on my baby brother?"

"Just as much as I did for you" Link shook his head, "Although, I have an extra concern about him. As a male, I wouldn't be able to continue the royal line with him."

"Why are you concerned with your inability to have children with Sidon?" Mipha frowned, "You and he should be free to love whomever you want, regardless of what that means for our line."

"Upbringing" Link frowned, "I was always told that the most important thing was continue to the family line, therefore I should always seek out a female mate. And well...nevermind." Mipha just blinked at the last line, before ignoring it for the time being.

"May I ask...if that condition could be fixed, would you find the courage to tell him?" Mipha wondered. Link gave a real smile, nodding at her inquiry.

"Then...I may have a solution" Mipha answered. Link motioned for her to speak, so she relaxed her spirit before crafting an explanation.

"The physical body is a manifestation of the soul" Mipha stated, "In other words, our outward appearance is dictated by what our souls look like. If we merge souls, then both your concerns would be answered."

"So...are you implying that merging our souls would turn me into a female Zora?" Link raised his brow.

"Exactly" Mipha nodded, "A joint soul, a female body, and your own mind."

"So, my mind remain its own" Link contemplated, "What about your mind?"

"My mind will not blend with yours, so you won't get my memories or behavior" Mipha answered, "It will remain on its own, housed in the soul. I will be able to communicate with you there until it's time for us ro leave the living world."

"So, if I accept then I can be united with you and Sidon" Link summarized, "Two birds with one stone."

"Yes" Mipha smiled, "But of course, only after Ganon has been defeated. Our souls need to remain separate to fulfill our duties."

"Then I shall meet you back on Vah Ruta when this is over" Link nodded, "I wish for us to merge as one."

"Very well" Mipha smiled, "Are you planning to rest before heading off?"

"Yes" Link confirmed, "I will head to the castle first thing in the morning." Link yawned and rest his head on his bag.

"Well, goodnight and be well, Link" Mipha smiled before returning to Vah Ruta. Link nodded before dozing off.

* * *

 _Hyrule Field_

It was done. Link had beaten Calamity Ganon and Zelda sealed him. Hyrule would return to peace once more, though it would take decades of rebuilding.

"Thank you Hero of Hyrule" Zelda smiled, "Tell me, do you really remember me?"

"I do" Link nodded.

"Oh, I'm so happy to see it" Zelda smiled as she turned away from the castle, "I feel like going on a walk, it has been decades since I felt ground beneath me. Will you join me?"

"I actually have to meet someone really dear to me" Link declined, "It's rather urgent."

"Oh" Zelda frowned, "Well, don't make me wait for too long."

"I won't" Link smiled before returning to Vah Ruta. There Mipha's spirit was waiting for him, giving him an anxious smile.

"With our duty fulfilled, everyone can move on" Mipha spoke, "You and I in particular."

"Yes" Link agreed, "So, how does one join souls?"

"Don't worry about it" Mipha as she held out her palm, "Place my hand with yours, that will begin the ritual." Link did so and instantly a teal light surrounded the both of them. With a smile, he watched Mipha's spirit enter his body and intermingled with his spirit.

Until, of course, he convulsed with pain. Falling to the ground, Link panted as his beige skin turned into gold and white scales, along with other transformation. In the first stage, he obtained the biology of a Zora. The second phase was very painful, as his bones, muscle, and organs contorted into a healthy female configuration. As the most dimoprhic elements appeared, Link gave out a feminine gasp. Once the ritual was complete, Link sluggishly made her way to the pool of water.

She looked like a slightly taller Mipha, who had a few more decades before she would hit the normal height for an adult female zora. In addition, her lips were the same color as her eyes and her body more filled out than the Zora champion.

Link smiled, loving her new identity...er, well once she fought of a new name.

"Lynn, Lipha...no, that won't work" Link thought.

" _Lina is a cute name" Mipha interjected._

"Lina?" Link hummed, "Yeah, that sounds nice. Lina it is." Lina looked out to Zora's Domain, trying to figure out whom she would visit first to explain her new situation.

"The Bazz Brigade!" Lina snapped. Looking towards the bridge that lead to the East Reservoir Lake, where she knew Gaddison was on patrol.

* * *

 _Zora's Domain_

Gaddison hummed, taking in the exceptionally beautiful evening of the first non-blood moon cycle. She, along with Bazz and Rivan, were the most ecstatic when they witness Vah Ruta fired her weapon. The Calamity was coming to an end, thanks to Link.

Suddenly, she spotted a gold Zora approached the bridge, one she never seen before and yet looked...familiar.

"Halt" Gaddison ordered. The golden Zora did as she was told, allowing for Gaddison to come closer. The first thing she noticed was the sheikah slate and the Master Sword.

"How do you possess a sheikah slate and the weapon wielded by the Hero, Link?" she asked in a suspicious tone.

"Because I am Link...or, Lina now" Lina answered.

"Link is a male hylian, you dear are a female Zora" Gaddison countered, "I have no reason to believe this tomfoolery."

"Fluffy white clouds! Clear Blue..." Lina countered.

"That...was our password for the Big Bad Bazz Brigade" Gaddison gasped, "Link...why are you a Zora? Female no less!"

"It's a long story" Lina sheepishly replied, "The short is that Mipha and I merged souls, literally."

"Oh" Gaddison breathed, "Well Link...I mean, Lina, everyone will want a detailed explanation of your...beautiful transformation."

"Yes, but I must first tel-" Lina tried to say before the loud voice of Sidon interrupted her.

"Gaddison!" Sidon called out as he approached the two women, "Who is this fine woman you're speaking to?"

"It's Link...or Lina as she prefers to be called now" Gaddison coughed. Sidon eyes went wide, as he suddenly recognized the gold Zora as the Hero.

"Lin...a" Sidon said while controlling his emotions, "Why are you a female Zora?"

"It's complicated" Lina briefly looked away, "This is the result of Mipha and my soul merging as one, literally. May we discuss this in a place that is more private?"

"Sure, meet me at the very bottom of Zora's domain" Sidon pointed out. Link nodded as she jumped off the bridge.

* * *

 _Underside of the Domain._

"I'm speechless" Sidon barely managed to say, "You did all this for my sake?"

"And mine" Lina blushed, "I've realized that I loved you as much as I loved Mipha back then, but my concerns always held me back."

"I see" Sidon breathed, "To be honest, I fully understand your plight. I too felt my sense of duty clout my own personal feelings. It seems you have removed those problems for the both of us."

"Then does that mean?" a glint of hope rose on Lina's eyes.

"I too developed a crush for you" Sidon smiled, "And knowing that my older sister made this possible brings joy into my heart."

"She can hear you, by the way" Lina remarked, "She's amazed ho-eep!"

"I know" Sidon smoothly as he embraced Lina into a deep hug. With their faces inches apart, a shade of red adorned both their faces. Out of instinct, they locked their wet lips into a passionate kiss.

In that endless moment, everything was right in their world. Sure, an explanation would be needed for the king and the people, but that could wait.

Their duty was finally sacrificed for the sake of love, all thanks to a princess they miss dearly.

* * *

 **A/N: After reading a genderswap sidlink story on AO3, I caved and made an inspired story with a similar theme. As with "Fulfill Your Duty", this story will be updated whenever I get new ideas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Journey to the Forest**

* * *

 _Zora's Domain_

"Greetings Prince Sidon" Princess Zelda said, "What business is it you wish to discuss?"

"Ah, welcome Princess Zelda" Sidon greeted, "I wish to discuss about Link's duty as a knight."

"Hrm?" Zelda tilted her head.

"This is selfish, but I was wondering if you could relinquish them as your appointed knight." Sidon said with a straight, but nervous face. Zelda read right through it.

"May I ask why?" Zelda inquired.

"I think...it's best for Link to explain." he sighed before whistling. From behind, Zelda heard wet footsteps, causing her to turn around. She was met with a seemingly stoic gold female Zora with blue eyes and blue lips, but her gaze was off to the side. Zelda gasped when she spotted the sheikah slate and Master Sword.

"Link...is that you?" Zelda whispered.

"It is, Zelda" Lina sheepishly said while tapping two of her webbed fingers, "I go by the name Lina now. I am sure you want an explanation." She nodded before taking a seat on a nearby bench. With a deep breath, Lina gave Zelda a heartfelt story about her feelings and the decision she made with Mipha. Zelda closed her eyes, taking everything in. Once she was done, Lina sat down next to the soon-to-be Queen.

"I would never had guessed you fell in love twice" Zelda softly spoke, "I also can understand your plight."

"My thanks" Lina said with a smile.

"Sidon" Zelda called out.

"Yes, princess?" Sidon answered.

"I will agree to your request...on one condition" Zelda looked up.

"And that is?" Sidon motioned.

"I wish for Lina to journey with me to Korok Forest, so the blade may return to its resting place" Zelda stated, "...just between us two girls.

Sidon looked a bit puzzled by the request, but agreed to it anyway. Lina knew what was going on, but kept silent.

"Alright, shall we head out?" Zelda asked. Lina just nodded with a smile.

* * *

 _Lost Woods_

"So, I was right" Zelda laughed, "Those toads do have augmenting powers."

"Only when you cook it with monster parts" Lina shook her head, "Digesting a live one does nothing."

"Oh come on" Zelda waved off, "I was just having fun."

"I believe that was one of the first times you were pleasant with me" Lina recalled, "Right after I saved you from those Yiga assassins."

"Yes" Zelda sadly said, "I should've never treated you that way."

"It's alright" Lina countered, "You were under a lot of pressure back then, so you needed a release valve." As the duo approached two lamps with a torch nearby, Lina lit it and eyed which way the embers were blowing.

"May I ask, but are you both Link and Mipha?" Zelda inquired, "Will you begin to behave like her? Know her own memories?"

"No" Lina shook her head, "Her behavior and memories are her own still. She can communicate with me telepathically, so she can go over her memories if she desires. Currently, she's been silent on that matter."

"I see" Zelda hummed, "Another thing, Did you her inherit her power...her full power?"

"Are you asking if I can heal others?" Lina pondered, "I'm not sure."

 _You can._

"Er, Mipha just said I could" Lina corrected.

"Well, that's good to know" Zelda hummed. They eventually reached the sword's pedestal. As the Great Deku Tree greeted them, Lina unsheathed the sword one last time. Closing her eyes, she thanked the voice in the sword and prayed that the next hero would be wiser than her. With a steady plunge, Lina put the sword back in its pedestal.

"I can no longer hear the voice" Lina answered, "I guess this ends my role as the hero."

"What are you talking about?" Zelda countered, "You will always be the Hero of the Wild."

"Ha, fair point" Lina chuckled, "Though I suppose I shouldn't go defenseless, there are still dangers out in the world. Yiga in particular."

"So, will you craft a new sword?" Zelda wondered.

"Actually, I was thinking learning to master the spear" Lina admitted, "They're more versatile for my aquatic future."

"Are you sure you and Mipha aren't fully one?" Zelda teased, "A master swordsman suddenly taking interest into being a master spearsman?"

"Are you getting at something?" Lina furrowed her scale brow.

"No, no" Zelda smiled, "It's just you look like a gold Mipha as it is. All your missing is the jewelry and Lightscale Trident."

"Well...I do like how the Lightscale Trident feels in my hands" Lina blushed, "And...I do prefer some of the Gerudo Jewelry over some of the helms I have..."

"Is this a confession of some sorts?" Zelda blinked, "I never known you to be fond of jewelry, save the earrings you used to wear."

"The earrings is my family's crest, which always worn by the males" Lina answered, "The Gerudo stuff...well, let's just say I wouldn't have heard the end of it from the rest of the Royal Guard."

"Oh" Zelda said.

"But right now, I can't imagine myself wearing all that jewelry that once adorned Mipha" Lina admitted.

"Even when becoming princess consort, eventually queen consort?" Zelda mused. Lina just stopped in her tracks at the statement. She hadn't thought too hard on it, but Zelda was right. She would be marrying into royalty someday, making her a royal as well.

"I...hadn't thought too hard about that" Lina sheepishly said, "Princess Consort Lina...that will take time to get use when that special day arrives."

"It's a lovely title" Zelda smiled, "In a way, we will share something in common. Although I imagined something different, admittedly."

Lina refused to comment on that, suspecting Zelda might be talking about a lost future involving them. To be honest, Zelda was never her type so it wouldn't work out between them. As they reached the river leading up to Zora's Domain, Lina jumped in. Finally, she could get fins wet after a long journey.

"Zelda, I do hope you visit the domain frequently" Lina said as she emerged from the water, "Especially when we do decide to tie the knot."

"Of course" Zelda smiled as she whistled for her stead, "You're a dear friend of mine and it will be awhile before I am officially Queen of Hyrule."

"Alright, please take care" Lina said, "Oh, and please say hi to the Gerudo for me. I am sure Riju would be amused that their Heroic Voe is now a Vai." Zelda just chuckled at that, as she knew what Lina was implying.

"I will do so" Zelda answered, "Now go on, I'm sure your sharkmate is anxiously waiting for your return."

Lina just rolled her eyes before swimming upstream.

"Truth be told, I think you and Mipha are a lot closer in personality than you think" Zelda thought before hopping onto her royal stead.

* * *

 **A/N: Yay, another idea popped into my mind. Honestly, I do think Link (or Lina) shares similar personality traits with Mipha, to a degree anyway.**


End file.
